A system will be developed for the purpose of identifying, for subsequent cloning, a minute fraction of cells possessing a specific antibody or other fluorescent tag. Major emphasis will be put on making the system as simple and inexpensive and readily available to investigators as possible. A variety of concepts and techniques have been identified and evaluated, and the most promising will be developed into a computer controlled instrument.